wearesane_weswearfandomcom-20200216-history
Sancho the Cactus Wiki
Welcome to the Sancho the Cactus Wiki The Girl's Words The girl opened her mouth to speak. But, a paper airplane flew into her mouth, and she choked on it. She died. The End Describe your Topic Just a bunch of stories we wrote over middle school and the characters behind them. Things to note: A) None of the stories make sense B) None of the stories make sense C) All hail Sancho D) Learn about harmony E) Beware the three-inch cliff Tests Think you're the ultimate Sancho fan? Take the quiz and see where you rank! Can you make it to the top? Try your best here! How well do you know the glue stick? Most people find that they don't know as much as they think they do. How well do you know it? Take the test! Useless Fact of the Day People used to believe that sesame seeds contained magic properties. So You Think You Know Your Characters Rules: #Answer the question WITHOUT LOOKING TO CHECK who these characters are or whether or not they died. # YOU MAY NOT CHANGE YOUR VOTE. CHANGE IT BACK IF YOU ALREADY HAVE. #Answers will change weekly at the longest. #Have fun! Which character/object has died, and what was their purpose in whatever story they were in (answer the second part in the comments)? Sanchita's Uncle’s Third Cousin’s Father-in-Law's Rocking Chair The Porsche Owner's Wife Mesut Foester Magali Bush Riddle of the Day (that will most likely be the same everyday) #If your face is a face, then what is a face? Please support your answer with evidence from the text. #Which is worse: a programming book, or a Dalek? Support your answer by reading Cloud of Fire. Website(s) We Always Have On Our Computer Screens +Fanfiction.net- Want an existential crisis? Well this is the website. A fanfiction website where you can read or post fanfictions. Also a place where you can freak out over your favorite ship. Also, we have an account on that website which will be linked here. Sporcle- {Insert captivating summary here} Website(s) Where Our Stories Can Be Found Fanfiction.net - We post our stories dealing with fandoms here since we can't post them anywhere else without being yelled at for forgery. Fictionpress.com - This is the website where we have moved all our stories to. To find original stories, go there. (Good) Apps On Our Phones +TinyTower- to the Google search page for tiny tower. Control tiny pixelated people and their lives in your very own tower! + ReadUp - An app where you can find and read fanfiction, save stories for offline reading, log on to your own fanfiction account, and much more! App is available for Android and Apple. Random Templates I (SANCHO!) Want to Test Out Active users: / / Deep thought(s) of the week: -All food is edible, it's just some kill you faster than others. -What I say is courageous, what I do is cowardly. SPAM PAGE free to add- http://wearesane-weswear.wikia.com/wiki/Funny_comics/_pictures_of_the_Day Want to find all the somewhat important information? View the Master List Pictures...? Category:Browse Category:Stories Category:Characters behind our stories Category:Harmony